rechercher_une_etoilefandomcom-20200214-history
Season 7
Rechercher une étoile is a French-language Canadian TV show aimed to find new singing talent. The seventh season, also known as Rechercher une étoile 2016, started on 3 September and was hosted by ???. Auditions Open casting auditions began on 18 June 2016 in (insert starting location here) and concluded on 23 July in (insert ending location here). The minimum age to audition was 16. After the open auditions, 81 candidates were called for a closed-door audition on 19 and 20 August 2016. 18 candidates advanced to the introduction live show or Niveau, where the 16 official contestants who entered the École d'étoiles were selected. Contestants (Ages stated are at time of contest) Summary 'Épisode d'introduction (3 September 2016)' Each contestant performed a cover song of their choice. * Special guests: Contestants from Rechercher une étoile 2015 - "Juste à temps" 'Niveau 1 (10 September 2016)' The theme for Niveau 1 was Chansons dans les films de l'année de ma naissance. Each contestant performed a song from a movie that was released the year they were born. * Group performance: "Si tu le crois" * End credits song: "wikipedia:" by wikipedia: 'Niveau 2 (17 September 2016)' The theme for Niveau 2 was Étienne Daho. Each contestant performed a song from Daho's discography. * Group performance: "Comme un boomerang" * End credits song: "Les Voyages immobiles" by Étienne Daho 'Niveau 3 (24 September 2016)' The theme for Niveau 3 was Exprimez-vous. Each contestant performed a song that expressed themselves. * ? 'Niveau 4 (1 October 2016)' The theme for Niveau 4 was Broadway. Each contestant performed a song from a Broadway musical, accompanied by Orchestre Symphonique de Québec. 'Niveau 5 (8 October 2016)' The theme for Niveau 5 was 1970's. Each contestant performed a 70's classic. 'Niveau 6 (15 October 2016)' The theme for Niveau 6 was Disney. Each contestant performed a song from a Disney film. 'Niveau 7 (22 October 2016)' The theme for Niveau 7 was Plaisir coupable. Each contestant performed a song that's considered by many to be a guilty pleasure. 'Niveau 8 (29 October 2016)' The theme for Niveau 8 was Chansons d'octobre. Each contestant performed a song that was released in October of previous years. 'Niveau 9 (5 November 2016)' The theme for Niveau 9 was Chansons surutilisées dans les films et la télévision. Each contestant performed a song that's often used "too much" in movies and TV. 'Niveau 10 (12 November 2016)' The theme for Niveau 10 was Stromae. Each contestant performed a song from Stromae's discography. * Group performance: "Ta fête" * End credits song: "Up Saw Liz" by Stromae 'Niveau 11 (19 November 2016)' The theme for Niveau 11 was Le nouveau livre de chansons canadien. Each contestant performed a current Canadian pop hit. 'Niveau 12 (26 November 2016)' Niveau 12 was different from other Niveau's in the season. Each contestant performed a cover song of their choice as solo, then a duo cover of another popular song. Joseph and Audrey didn't perform any duo songs. * Group performance: "Viva la Vida" 'Grand Finale (3 December 2016)' In the final, the winner of the season was decided by public vote. Each finalist performed an original song, and after that, the first round of voting ended. The two (2) finalists with the fewest votes were eliminated. A second round of voting began to determine the winner of the season, and the three (3) remaining finalists performed the song they had sung on Épisode d'introduction. * Group performances: ** "" (Top 5 with ???) ** "Si tu le crois" (all 16 contestants) * Guest judge: Maud Auger * End credits song: "We Are Number One" by Stefán Karl Stefánsson Specials 'Réveillon de Nouvel an (31 December 2016)' On 31 December 2016, a New Year's Eve special aired on Canal de triomphe, for which the 16 official contestants from season 7 performed with the contestants from season 6. * Group performance (all 16 contestants): "Si tu le crois" * End credits song: "Happy New Year" by ABBA Ratings Category:Rechercher une étoile Category:Seasons Category:Browse